1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device with tape and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, it relates to a fastening device with tape in which an fastening device comprising either of a male member or a female member or both of the male and female members is integrally adhered on the same tape, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known for a long time to form at least one attachment hole in a single tape, and integrally mold an eyelet or a similar article made of synthetic resin with a desired shape onto front and back faces of the tape such that the eyelet or the article holds a peripheral edge of the attachment hole. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,764, for example, an attachment hole is formed in a sheet material, and an eyelet made of synthetic resin with a desired shape is integrally molded on front and back faces of the sheet material so as to hold a peripheral edge of the attachment hole. The eyelet is molded as such by clamping the sheet material extending in an annular cavity for molding the eyelet, at a plurality positions at the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole as a center, by using a plurality of pairs of pin members projecting in the cavity so as to face each other, and by introducing molten resin into the cavity.
In general, if the pin members do not exist in the above-described molding, the peripheral edge of the attachment hole of the sheet material extending in the cavity largely corrugates in a peripheral direction due to an introducing pressure of the molten resin. At worst, a portion of the peripheral edge may be deflected so as to abut on an inner face of the cavity, so that the sheet material may be exposed at a portion of a surface of the eyelet as a molded product. The invention disclosed in the above U.S. patent has been accomplished by taking notice of that a proper degree of corrugation of the peripheral edge of the attachment hole in the sheet material increases a strength of securing of the eyelet to the sheet material. In order to obtain the proper degree of corrugating state, the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole of the sheet material is clamped by the pin members in the cavity, thereby controlling a degree of the corrugation.
In the above U.S. patent, an inlet for introducing the molten resin into the cavity is formed so as to face the peripheral edge of the attachment hole so that the molten resin introduced into the cavity by injection can smoothly flow to the front and back faces of the attachment hole of the sheet material. In other words, the molten resin introduced from a center of the annular cavity is guided toward an outer diameter in a plane including the attachment hole. The molten resin supplied from the inlet is forwarded respectively to the front and back faces of the sheet material at the peripheral edge of the attachment hole. With this structure, because the sheet material is incorporated with the eyelet at the peripheral edge of the attachment hole in a proper degree of corrugating state, the securing strength increases.
According to the above invention, however, a thin disk-shaped plate made of synthetic resin is integrally molded at a central opening portion of the molded eyelet, so that a peripheral face of the opening portion of the molded eyelet must be trimmed after removing the thin plate after molding as described in the specification.
There is a similar invention that follows the above technical idea of preventing excessive corrugation, which is as disclosed in European Patent No. 0228293. In the European patent, a fastener member of a snap fastener, not limited to a male fastener or a female fastener and including the above-described eyelet, is integrally molded on a tape by a method similar to that in the above U.S. patent.
In the European patent, because a specific molding method which is different from the above-described U.S. Patent, is not disclosed, it is unclear how the molten resin is introduced into the cavity. However, according to FIG. 4 showing its representative embodiment, it is apparent that the molten resin is not introduced into the cavity from a inner peripheral portion of the engaging opening of a female member, because upper and lower molds for forming the engaging opening contact with each other at a parting line thereof. Therefore, the European patent is considered to be different from the U.S. patent in this point. However, if an inlet for introducing molten resin communicating with the cavity is formed at a position other than an inner peripheral engaging face of the opening, e.g., a portion adjacent to the pin member on a side for forming the opening, an resin introducing pressure is locally and directly applied to one side of the peripheral edge of the attachment hole of the tape at the beginning of introduction of the molten resin, and thus, a corrugating phenomenon is very much liable to be generated.
In order to prevent this moving phenomenon, as many pin members as possible need to be provided for clamping the tape at positions very close to the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole. Because of this structure, the molds would be complicated. Further, it is necessary to make a setting of various and strict molding conditions for avoiding an influence of the flowing of the resin from one face of the tape to the other face.
Further, in accordance with the invention of the EP patent, as is different from the female fastener and the eyelet, the male fastener is of course a solid molded product due to the structure thereof, and further, it is necessary to mold the male fastener a column-like projection, which is an engaging portion of the male fastener, protruding from a main body of the male fastener. In order to form the male fastener having the structure mentioned above, as is different from the U.S. patent mentioned above, it is necessary to necessarily set a gate portion, which corresponds to a guide passage for introducing the molten resin into the cavity, on either one of an upper surface and a lower surface of the cavity. In the structure mentioned above, as already mentioned, in order to restrict a generation of the corrugation in the tape within the cavity, it is desired to securely nip the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole in the tape by the pin members.
Further, in order to form the male fastener and the female fastener on the same tape, it is necessary to form cavities having different configurations in the mold. Further, in the case of changing an order of an arrangement of the male fastener and the female fastener, it is necessary to independently manufacture a mold corresponding the arrangement. This results in a complication of the mold, thus a manufacturing cost therefor is of course increased. When it is desired to avoid this, then it would be impossible to simultaneously form the male fastener and the female fastener on the same tape.
Further, as is the same as the U.S. patent mentioned above, in the fasteners with the tape mentioned above, it is unavoidable to use a single synthetic resin material for each fastener. Therefore, taking into consideration a strength of adhesion onto the tape and a strength of engagement and disengagement with respect to an opposing fastener, in order to satisfy the both, it is impossible to change a material of the adhesion portion to the tape and the fastener engaging portion. Furthermore, though it is sufficient to change a shape of the cavity in view of a shape from a viewpoint of its configuration, it is impossible to apply various colors to the same fastener.
On the contrary, as a thermoplastic resin used for this kind of snap fasteners in accordance with the conventional art, in general, a polyacetal resin is frequently used because a change of viscosity is low due to a low hygroscopic of raw material chips, a large amount of raw material chips having various colors can be stored due to little change of the material, a suitable elasticity and a suitable rigidity are provided, and it can be obtained by relatively low cost. However, since this kind of snap fasteners in accordance with the conventional art is structured such that all of the fastening members are made of a single kind of resin material as mentioned above, each of the fastening devices is unavoidably formed by a single color, so that it is too simple in color.
Further, the polyacetal resin has a relatively low melting point, each of the engaging and disengaging devices is significantly fine. For example, in the case of the male fastener, an engaging head portion which is engaged and disengaged with the female fastener protrudes outward from the surface of the fastener, the fastening device is easily melted, for example, if an iron heated to a temperature equal to or more than a melting point is accidentally brought into contact therewith when ironing, so that the engaging head portion is largely deformed or pressed and broken. Accordingly, a function as the male fastener is lost. This tends to be generated at a time of ironing at a general home where it is unavoidable to simultaneously iron various kinds of products made of various materials and it is hard to keep an ironing temperature determined in correspondence to the material.
The present invention is made so as to solve the problems as mentioned above. In particular, the present invention has an object to provide a fastening device with tape which employs a molding principle of the U.S. patent as mentioned above, remarkably improves the invention of the U.S. patent, can securely integrate a male fastening device to the tape, can optionally arrange different male and female fasteners on the same tape, and can apply various colors to the fastening device itself. Further, the device keeps its shape so as not to lose its engaging and disengaging function without readily melting its engaging head portion of the male fastener even at a time of awkward ironing. The present invention also has an object to provide a method of manufacturing the same.
As mentioned above, in order to integrally mold a synthetic resin product on a tape, it is necessary that molten resin be cooled and solidified in a desired shape after expanding to the front and the back of the tape. Accordingly, as is disclosed in the U.S. patent mentioned above, an attachment hole is previously formed in the tape and the molten resin is introduced to the front and the back of the tape via the hole, so that the product is molded and integrated thereto. An excellent point of the U.S. patent exists in that a suitable corrugation is generated at a peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole in the tape as mentioned above so as to secure a strength of adhesion and in that the molten resin is smoothly flown onto the front and the back of the tape. Then, in order to generate a suitable corrugation in the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole, the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole is vertically nipped at their front back side within a cavity of the mold at a desired interval by pin members. In order that the molten resin is smoothly flown onto the front and the back of the tape, the molten resin at an injection time is introduced into the cavity directing to the peripheral edge of the attachment hole of the tape.
The inventors of the present invention paid attention to these excellent points obtained by the invention of the U.S. patent as mentioned above and repeatedly performed various studies and trials. As a result, they could succeed in not only a simple improvement of the invention of the U.S. patent as mentioned above, but also in an invention of a fastening device with tape having a novel and excellent function which could not be even imaged at all including the EP patent as mentioned above, and of a method of manufacturing the same.
The present invention relates to such a fastening device with tape as mentioned above.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, which is a basic structure, there is provided a fastening device with tape comprising: a synthetic resin first member integrally molded on front and back surfaces of a tape having at least one attachment hole in such a manner as to hold an entire peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole of the tape and has an opening portion at a center thereof; and a synthetic resin second member attached to the first member along an inner peripheral surface of at least the opening portion of the first member and having an engaging portion to be engaged with an opposing fastener. In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, which is a basic method of manufacturing the fastening device with tape, there is provided a method of manufacturing a fastening device with tape for fixing an fastener to an attachment hole of the tape having at least one attachment hole, comprising steps of: holding an entire the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole and integrally molding a synthetic resin first member having an opening portion at a center thereof on front and back surfaces of the tape; and integrally attaching a synthetic resin second member to an opening portion of the first member, the second member having an engaging portion to be engaged with and disengaged from an opposing fastening device. In this case, an attachment of the second member is not limited to an integral molding as mentioned later.
In the present invention, in order to mold and integrate the first member with a portion of forming the attachment hole in the tape, if the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole in the tape does not become corrugated as mentioned above, the molding can be sufficiently performed only by closing a mold and injecting the molten resin in accordance with a normal method after positioning the attachment hole at a predetermined position of a first-member-molding cavity. However, as mentioned above, if the corrugation of the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole is too large due to the pressure of the introduced resin within the cavity, for example, an intermediate member having an opening portion at a center thereof may be further interposed between the first member and the second member, and the second member may be integrally mounted along an inner peripheral surface of the opening portion of the opening portion of the intermediate member. In manufacturing the device with a structure as mentioned above, the intermediate member having an opening portion at a center portion thereof is preferably integrally molded along the opening portion of the first member, prior to molding the second member. In this case, the intermediate member may be constituted of two or more layers.
In the case of interposing the intermediate member, since a rigidity of the peripheral edge of the opening portion of the first member is increased after molded, even when the tape is exposed on a surface of the first member, the peripheral edge of the attachment hole does not become corrugated when the intermediate member is molded. Further, since the exposed portion of the tape is coated by the intermediate member, the tape is not exposed on a surface of the fastening device as a final product, so that no trouble occurs in an outer appearance and a function as the fastening device. Accordingly, in the case of interposing the intermediate member between the first member and the second member, it is preferable that the first member is molded thin at a predetermined area extending in a diametrical direction along the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole of the tape to form a thin portion, and is molded thick at a thick portion continuous to an outer periphery of the thin portion. Thus, the tape is allowed to be exposed on the thin portion.
Accordingly, in general, in order to mold and integrate the first member with the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole in the tape, it is preferable that the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole in the tape is suitably corrugated as described in the specification of the U.S. patent mentioned above, in order to improve a strength of adhesion between the tape and the first member.
Then, in accordance with the present invention, in the same manner as that of the U.S. patent as mentioned above, it is preferable that the attachment hole of the tape is positioned within a first-member-molding cavity having a plurality of nipping members which nip the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole of the tape from front and back side thereof, and the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole is nipped by the nipping members, and molten resin is introduced within the cavity.
Further preferably, the molten resin may be introduced to a center portion of the attachment hole, and then introduced to a guide passage extending in a radial manner or a straight manner and introduced the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole of the tape, substantially parallel to the tape. The guide passage comprises a so-called gate, and directs the introduced the molten resin in substantially parallel to the tape nipped by the nipping members within the cavity and to the peripheral edge of the attachment hole. Accordingly, the molten resin introduced into the cavity can flow onto the front and back surfaces of the tape while generating a proper corrugation in the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole in the tape.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, in order to properly control the corrugation of the peripheral edge of the attachment hole in the tape, the shape and the arrangement of the nipping members may be decided. Specifically, each of the nipping members may have a front end nipping portion and a corrugation control portion, and the front end nipping portion is positioned at an intermediate position between a peripheral edge of the attachment hole of the tape and an outer peripheral edge of the first member after molded or at a position toward the outer peripheral edge from the intermediate position, nipping the tape, the corrugation control portions are opposed to each other and are tapered in such a manner as to gradually increase a gap with respect to the tape toward a center of the attachment hole from the front end nipping portion. The corrugation control portion is preferably a taper surface. A magnitude of the gap is suitably changed in accordance with the material of the tape.
In the case of disposing the nipping members in the first-member-molding cavity with the structure and the arrangement as mentioned above, the corrugated deformation amount can be controlled at a portion near the peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole in the tape, by changing a taper angle of the corrugation control portion in accordance with the material of the tape as well as restricting movement and deformation of the tape between the respective front end nipping portions by the front end nipping portions arranged at the intermediate position between the peripheral edge of the attachment hole in the tape and the outer periphery of the first member after molded or toward the outer periphery from the intermediate position.
The most remarkable point of the present invention exists in a that the first member and the second member are separately structured. The first member is, as mentioned above, directly formed in the tape in an integral manner, while the second member is integrally attached to the opening portion of the first member or the opening portion of the intermediate member molded on the tape in accordance with the properly required shape. The first member can be freely molded without being restricted by the shape and the material of the second member as far as it has the opening portion. The basic shape of the first member can commonly correspond to the second member having various shapes. Accordingly, it is possible to previously manufacture a lot of tapes having a multiplicity of first members with the same shapes integrally molded therewith and integrally molde the second members in necessary shapes and numbers to the first members serving as bases, simultaneously or independently.
In this case, the tape in accordance with the present invention employs all the tapes formed by all kinds of textile, knit or non woven fabric or various kinds of synthetic resin film or sheet and natural or synthetic leather. The materials may be either natural or synthetic. Further, for the synthetic resin material to be used for the first member, the intermediate member and the second member, constituting the engaging and disengaging device mentioned above, any thermoplastic synthetic resin used for a general molded product may be employed. For example, it may be polyethylene, polyester, polyamide, polypropylene, polystyrene, polyurethane, polyvinyl, polyacetal or the like. However, it is desirable that the first member, the second member and the intermediate member have an affinity with respect to each other.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, the second members can be attached to he first member in various manners.
The attachment of the second member to the first member in accordance with the present invention is not limited to fixing. The first member and the second member may be attached to each other in a relatively rotatable manner. In this case, for example, the first member and the second member can be achieved by molding synthetic resin materials having no affinity with each other.
The attachment method may include preliminarily molding the second member independently; inserting a preliminarily molded product into the opening portion of the first member; and pressing and heating the preliminarily molded product by a heating body so as to deform a part of the second member and to be rotatably engaged with the opening portion. For example, if the second member is a fastening member of the male fastener, after the second member is inserted into a central opening portion of the ring-like first member, the inserted end portion of the second member is pressed so as to be plastically deformed due to heating, and then the second member is engaged with the opening portion of the first member so that a slide rotation can be performed. The fastening device thus manufactured can be easily adjusted after finishing all the engagements, even in a case that a direction of one engaged fastener is different from that of the other opposing engaged fastener when the two fasteners are engaged with each other.
Further, the second member may be integrally attached to the first member by molding. This molding can be achieved by a normal insert molding for molding the second member by injection molding after the first member with the tape is set in the mold for the second member. In the molding of the second member, it is desirable to mold and integrate the second member along the peripheral edge of the opening portion of the first member, after the molded passage, which is molded a time of molding the first member by the guide passage guiding the molten resin into the cavity in a radial or straight manner, is broken and removed, or with the molded passage being remained. As mentioned above, in the case of breaking and removing the molded passage, a breakage burr is left on an inner peripheral surface of the opening portion of the first member. Accordingly, since the breakage burr exists on a boundary surface with respect to the second member which covers the burr, or since the molded passage is buried in the inner portion of the second member, a strength of adhesion between the first member and the second member is significantly increased.
Alternatively, the second member may be integrally attached to the first member by welding. The manufacturing method for the device with such structure may include steps of preliminarily molding the second member, inserting the preliminarily molded product into the opening portion of the first member, and integrally welding the preliminarily formed product and the opening portion of the first member. In this case, the preliminarily molded product means a molded product preliminarily molded in a shape of the second member with a deforming portion added thereto.
Alternatively, the manufacturing method may include steps of: preliminarily molding the second member independently; inserting the preliminarily molded product into the opening portion of the first member; pressing a high-temperature member to the preliminarily molded product; and welding and deforming a part of the preliminarily molded product by the pressing so as to integrally weld to the opening portion. Or, the method may include steps of: preliminarily molding the second member independently; inserting the preliminarily molded product into the opening portion of the first member; and pressing, melting and deforming a part of the preliminarily molded product by ultrasonic or high-frequency heating means so as to integrally weld to the opening portion.
The second member may be integrally attached to the first member by an adhesive. The manufacturing method for the device with such structure includes a step of: molding the second member independently; inserting the second member into the opening portion of the first member; and integrally bonding the second member and the opening portion by an adhesive.
For securing a strength of adhesion between the first member and the second member as mentioned above, it is preferable that the first member has a certain shape of the opening portion. Specifically, the inner peripheral surface of the opening of the first member may preferably have a recessed notch portion, an uneven portion or a protruding portion. When the recessed notch portion, the uneven portion or the protruding portion is integrated with the second member, an excellent anchor function can be obtained so that a desired strength of adhesion can be secured.
That is, the first member and the second member may be made of equivalent materials or different materials. Further preferably, the first member and the second member may be in different colors, and have different hardness, in which case it is preferable that the second member is softer than the first member.
The structures of the device as mentioned above have been achieved by the present invention for the first time. That is, in the same manner as that in the inventions of the U.S. patents and of the EP patents as mentioned above, various shapes could be selected of the fastening devices with tapes at the stage of designing the cavity. However, for a single fastening device for example, it is general to mix a pigment or the like in the resin material to be a single color, so, in order to apply a plurality of colors thereto, it is necessary to apply a printing or a coloring so that it is nearly impossible to execute such multicolored device in view of productivity and economical performance.
On the contrary, in accordance with the present invention, the fastening device is not limited to two kinds of members comprising the first and second members. The manufacturing method may include a step of integrally molding an intermediate member having an opening portion at a center portion thereof along the opening portion of the first member, prior to molding the second member, and further may include a step of integrally molding an intermediate member constituted of two or more layers and having an opening portion at a center portion thereof, between the first member and the second member. Thus, a plurality of materials and colors can be selected in a single fastening device.
For example, it is possible to set the material of at least the second member softer than the material of any other member, and further, it is possible to apply various colors to the first member, the second member and at least one intermediate layer. In this case, an optional color can be generally obtained by mixing a pigment to a raw material resin in order to apply such colors, but it is also possible to apply dyeing after molding.
The coloring can be performed by using dyes. For example, it is possible to dye each of the tape, the first member, the second member and the intermediate member in an optional color with dyes, by making at least one of the tape, the first member, the second member and the intermediate member of materials having different dyeing property. As mentioned above, when the first member is dyed by dyes after molded, it is possible to previously manufacture a large amount of tapes with first members by using colorless raw material resin in which no pigment or the like is mixed, and then to dye a predetermined number of the tapes with first members among them by the dyes as required, so that productivity is improved and its production control can be easily performed.
The second member may be a male fastening member protruding from a surface of the tape and having an engaging head portion to be engaged with and disengaged from a female engaging and disengaging portion of a female fastening member of a snap fastener. Or, the second member may be a female fastening member of the snap fastener having a female engaging portion to be engaged with and disengaged from a male fastening member of the snap fastener. Of course, the male fastener and the female fastener of the snap fastener are not to be used independently, however, the male fastener or the female fastener of the snap fastener are not always used in combination with the opposing female fastener or and the male fastener. It is of course possible that the male fastener and the female fastener in accordance with the present invention can be used in combination with the other general opposing fastener.
It is further preferable that the base member and the male fastening member as first and second members as mentioned above may be made of independent resin materials and the material constituting the male fastening member may have a melting point higher than the material constituting the base member. In accordance with the structure as mentioned above, for example, even when the iron having a high temperature is accidentally brought into contact with the male fastener, the male fastener is prevented from melting, and being deformed or pressed to breakage since its engaging head portion outwardly protruding from the base member of the male fastener has a melting point higher than that of the base member.
In the normal ironing, since the high temperature range is about 185xc2x0 C., as the material for constituting the fastening member, it is preferable that the melting point is more than 185xc2x0 C. As a most typical example, polyamide resin can be used as a material constituting the male fastening member, and a generally used polyacetal resin is used for a material constituting the base member. However, the melting point of the male fastening member should of course be changed in accordance with the material of the tape and the other members to which the male fastener is attached. Further, when the resin material having a low melting point is used for the base material and an affinity with respect to the male fastening member is required, it is necessary to select the material of the male fastener in relation to the base member. Accordingly, in such a case, it is possible to set the melting point of the male fastening member to be equal to or less than 185xc2x0 C. In such a special product, no problem arise when a proper iron temperature is selected without performing a careless iron operation.
In a basic method for manufacturing the fastening device with tape as mentioned above includes steps of holding an entire peripheral edge portion of the attachment hole and integrally molding a synthetic resin base member having an opening portion at a center thereof on front and back surfaces of the tape, integrally molding a synthetic resin male fastening member having an engaging portion which is engaged with and disengaged from an opposing fastener to an opening portion of the base member, and making the male fastening member of a material having a melting point higher than the base member.
The intermediate member having the opening portion at the center thereof may be further interposed between the first member and the second member, and the second member is integrally attached along the inner peripheral surface of the opening portion. The method of attaching the second member to the intermediate member is the same as the method of attaching the second member to the first member, as mentioned above.
In accordance with the present invention, at least one fastening device is attached to a single tape in the manner mentioned above. Since it is possible to optionally arrange the fasteners of the fastening device on the tape and it is possible to optionally mix the male and female fasteners, it is possible to use the device in a wide range of field. The typical arrangement is that a plurality of second members are arranged in a longitudinal direction of the tape at an equal interval. At this time, the second members may be either a male fastening member or a female fastening member. In a case of the fastening device with tape in which the same kinds of fasteners are attached at the same pitch, it can be applied to articles of clothing and bags as a normal snap fastener, and further can be applied to a header tape attached along an upper end edge of a curtain by sewing or the like.
Further, it can be applied to a hanging device for curtains, to which an attaching member to be attached to and detached from a curtain runner is attached in a longitudinal direction thereof at a predetermined interval along a side edge of the fastening device with tape as mentioned above. In the case of using the header tape with the fastening device mentioned above in combination with the handing device for the curtains with the fastening device, since it is necessary that the header tape and the fastening device attached to the hanging device be mutually engaged and disengaged, one should become a male fastener, while the other is a female fastener.
In accordance with the present invention, in the case that the fasteners are arranged at the same pitch, it is possible to mix a plurality of second members having male or female engaging portions. As a typical use example for such mixed arrangement, there is a clothing for a baby in which a plurality of second members each having a male engaging portion are arranged at a half portion of the same tape in a longitudinal direction thereof and the same number of second members each having the same number of a female engaging portion are arranged at the other half portion.
On the other hand, it is possible that at least the second members arranged at the endmost portion of the tape have male engaging portions among a plurality of second members arranged on the same tape. That is, most of the second members arranged at the other portions than the portion of the second members having the male engaging portions have female engaging portions, so that the fastening device with tape having such as structure can function as an independent product by itself. As a typical example, it can be a pull of a slider or a longitudinally-adjustable band or a slide fastener. It can be realized only by the present invention to mount the male fasteners and the female fasteners on the same tape.
In accordance with the present invention, each first members integrally molded on the tape is not always molded in correspondence to a single attachment hole formed in the tape. For example, it is possible to mold a single first member in two or more adjacent attachment holes on the tape. Further, the adjacent two or more attachment holes may be arranged in a widthwise direction of the tape. In accordance with such a structure as mentioned above, since it is possible to obtain various shapes such as large-patterned designs and shapes having various kinds of designs such as animals, automotive vehicles or the like, so that a fastening device rich in a design as well as a strength of adhesion can be obtained.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, a plurality of second members may be arranged in a longitudinal direction of the tape at a selected desired interval, in which a second member having a male engaging portion is arranged in at least one end of the tape, and a plurality of second members comprising male or female fastening members are arranged in a mixed manner, and in which at least one engaging portion other than that of the second member having the male engaging portion at the end of the tape is protruded on the tape surface in an opposite direction to the protruding of the engaging portion of the male second member at the end of the tape. As a particular use thereof, the fastening device with the tape can be adhered to the clothes by inserting the male fastening member attached the tape end of the fastening device with tape to an opening joining portion of the clothes or the like, and the tape is folded back to engaging the male fastening member with the opposing female fastening member. At this time, the other male fastening members protrude on the opposite surface of the tape. These male fastening members are engaged with and disengaged from the female fastening members attached to the other opening joining portion of the clothes, so that the fastening device with tape can be used as a fastener button.
It is possible to manufacture an fastening device with tape having a second member comprising a base portion to be integrally adhered to the opening portion of the first member, and a ring-like string-passing portion standing from a surface of the base portion. In this case, the fastening device is attached to a back surface a curtain in a vertical direction, and a string having a stopper member at its one end is inserted into a plurality of ring-like string-passing holes. The curtain can be opened and closed by pulling or releasing the other end of the string member. Further, in the case of attaching the fastening device with tape along the opening portion of a saccate-like bag, together with a string, it can be used as an opening and closing device for the opening portion of the bag.
Further, it is possible to manufacture a fastening device with tape in which the second member comprises a base portion integrally adhered to the opening portion of the first member, and a hook portion standing on a surface of the base portion. In this case, if a female fastener is prepared in which the second member separately manufactured is adhered to the opening portion of the first member in fitted state, and a ring portion stands on a surface of the base portion, by combining the both male and female fasteners, it can be used as a hooking device for, for example, a brassiere, baby clothes or the like.